It is important to learn, develop and reefing basic strategy skills, especially as relate to situational variables. As such skills are acquired and mastered, it becomes possible to formulate and test increasingly complex stratagems, such as those relating to planning and anticipating competitive gambits, revising ongoing strategies to accommodate changing variable parameters, and maximizing opportunities as they manifest themselves.
One way of acquiring and honing such skills is through the playing of educational card games that make the learning process fun and entertaining. Game systems developed toward this end include U.S. Pat. No. 821,781 to Cadwallader issued May 29, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 977,117 to McPherson issued on Nov. 20, 1910; U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,402 to Hardy issued Jul. 30, 1912; U.S. Des. Pat. No. D45,670 to Kearney issued Apr. 28, 1914; U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,761 to McCarroll issued on May 23, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,206 issued on Jan. 5, 1926 to Brandt; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,683 issued on May 4, 1927 to Ramer. However, none of these card games effectively combine the teaching of strategy involving changing variables with a readily comprehendible and entertaining rule hierarchy. Thus, there is a need for an educational card game and system for playing said game that lends itself to teaching strategies dealing with changing variables. The present invention addresses this need.